Minwoo
by anymouscarat
Summary: Minwoo dan cinta pertamanya #Minwoo Meanie #seventeen


"Hei hitam ."

Bocah berumur 14 tahun yang dipanggil hitam itu tidak menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya .

"Namaku Kim Minwoo kalau kau lupa . bukan hitam ."

"Tapi kulitmu hitam ."

Minwoo menatap anak yang memanggilnya hitam itu .

tangan nya mengepal

ia sedang menahan emosinya .

"Minwoo ya , sudah jangan emosi . ikut aku yuk ."

Minwoo mengangguk dan mengikuti laki laki manis yang tadi meredam emosinya .

"Untung aku datang kan ?"

Minwoo ngangguk sambil senyum .

"Seunghan hyung tidak masuk kelas ?"

Anak lelaki yang lebih tua dari Minwoo itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah lawan bicaranya .

"Bolos . aku bosan . lagian lebih enak nemenin Minwoo disini ."

Senyumnya Minwoo makin lebar .

"Minwoo ."

"Ya hyung ?"

"Tadi takeda nembak aku . terus aku terima ."

Seunghan senyum lebar banget , tapi Minwoo mukanya langsung berubah pucet .

ya gimana enggak , gebetan nya tiba tiba cerita kalo dia abis jadian .

*

Semenjak pulang dari sekolah Minwoo ga keluar kamar sampe malem .

bikin Ibunya , Jeon Wonwoo khawatir .

"Minwoo , ibu masuk boleh ?"

Ga ada jawaban

Mingyu yang habis mandi heran liat istrinya berdiri didepan pintu kamar Minwoo .

"Kenapa sayang ?"

"Minwoo belum keluar kamar dari pulang sekolah . aku khawatir ."

Mingyu gelengin kepalanya .

Pria tan itu pergi ke kamarnya dan balik bawa kunci cadangan kamar Minwoo .

Mingyu sama Wonwoo berhasil buka kamar anaknya .

mereka masuk ke kamar Minwoo tapi gak nemuin Minwoo di tempat tidur ataupun di meja belajarnya .

Mingyu sama Wonwoo liat liatan sebentar dan jalan kearah kamar mandi .

pas buka pintu kamar mandi Mingyu dan Wonwoo kaget liat anaknya lagi luluran .

"YAK GABISA KETUK PINTU DULU APAAAAAAAAAAA ."

*

"Jadi kenapa ? Minwoo tiba tiba luluran gitu ?'

Minwoo menghela nafasnya . anak semata wayang keluarga Kim itu natap ibunya .

"Minwoo pengen putih ."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama sama heran denger jawabannya Minwoo .

"Habis gebetan Minwoo diambil sama orang . dan orangnya putih . pasti gebetan Minwoo gamau punya pacar hitam makanya milih yang lebih putih ."

Wonwoo cuman senyum doang sementara Mingyu udah mijet pelipisnya garagara kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu .

"INI SALAH AYAH SIH . NURUNIN WARNA KULITNYA KE MINWOO ."

Minwoo ngelipet tangannya didada sambil natep tajem ayahnya .

Mingyu yang ga terima langsung jitak pelan kepala Minwoo .

"YAK , INI KULIT SEKSI . IBU KAMU AJA PENGEN MULU KALO DEKET AYAH ."

Mingyu nutup mulutnya . kelepasan ngomong vulgar sama anak sendiri .

"Ibu pengen apa kalo deket ayah ?"

Minwoo natap ibunya minta jawaban . sementara Wonwoo udah nge death glare suaminya karna ngotorin pikiran Minwoo . padahal perjanjiannya mereka terbuka soal seks sama Minwoo pas anaknya itu umur 15 tahun . dan sekarang Minwoo baru 14 tahun .

"Kepengen nabok ayah sayang maksudnya ."

"Minwoo juga . sayang aja gamau durhaka makanya ditahan ."

Mingyu pengen tempeleng kepala anaknya tapi keburu Wonwoo natap sinis ke dia . jadilah Mingyu cuman bisa nahan rasa keselnya .

"Denger ya Minwoo , warna kulit itu ga penting . Minwoo top kan ? Minwoo yang diatas ? kalo gitu Minwoo yang harus gentle . "

"Maksudnya yah ?"

"Maksud ayah , Minwoo sebagai top harusnya gentle . jangan tunggu dia yang nyatain perasaan ke Minwoo . harus Minwoo yang bilang duluan . jadi laki laki sejati ."

"Oh"

Minwoo cuman ngangguk terus langsung pergi kekamarnya tanpa rasa bersalah .

Mingyu udah narik napas biar ga emosi .

"Mirip kamu banget wonwoo hyung sayang ."

Wonwoo cuman ketawa sambil ngusap dada Mingyu .

*

Minwoo dateng pagi pagi ke kelasnya Seunghan .

gak perduliin tatapan kaka kaka kelasnya .

"Eh? Minwoo? kenapa ?"

Seunghan yang baru dateng heran liat Minwoo .

"Hyung ayo kita jadian ."

Seunghan cuman melongo denger omongan Minwoo . ga nyangka bakal di gas .

"Putusin pacar hyung yang sekarang ."

kemudian Seunghan senyum sambil natap Minwoo

"Aku gapunya pacar kok ."

"Kemarin cuman pengen ngetes kamu . ga nyangka ternyata kamu juga suka sama aku ."

"Aku juga sayang kamu Minwoo ."

dan jantung Minwoo berdegup kencang waktu Seunghan narik kerahnya dan nyium bibirnya didepan kelas .


End file.
